


Art for "To Find What I Already Have"

by Amaradex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradex/pseuds/Amaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for mynuet's "To Find What I Already Have"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "To Find What I Already Have"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To find what I already have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418862) by [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet). 



> Please visit mynuet's fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3418862
> 
> If you want to see any piece at full resolution, click on the title.

[ **Cover Piece** ](http://imgur.com/z8kKeJP.jpg)

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ **Stiles and Derek at the Diner** ](http://imgur.com/7lW1iOh.jpg)

Raising his eyebrows, Derek waited for more of an explanation, but it wasn't forthcoming.  Instead Stiles shrugged and started pouring syrup over his waffles.  Derek turned his attention to his burger, prepared to wait him out.    
It took a surprisingly long time for Stiles to finally crack, but when Derek was halfway through his food Stiles came out with, "So, like, I wanted to touch base about what the entry criteria should be for our pack."  
Derek froze, his mouth closed around the bite he'd just taken and his burger in mid-air.  Slowly, he lowered it to the plate and chewed what was in his mouth to buy himself time as he tried to process what Stiles had said.  "We don't have a pack."  
"So two isn't enough?"  Stiles frowned.  "I'll work on Scott, but he is so not ready.  How soon do we need to recruit somebody to be a pack?"

* * *

 

[ **Stiles at the Hospital** ](http://imgur.com/tX9DIO1.jpg)

"Derek Sorensen Hale."  Stiles gave him a look of such evil intensity that Derek's shoulders tightened with the urge to fight or flee.  "If you even think about leaving me alone with this, I will make you suffer."  
Rolling his eyes, Derek threw himself down into one of the chairs and crossed his arms.  This promised to be a little slice of hell, but at least Stiles only had that version of his middle name and not the real one.


End file.
